


Restless

by hybryd0



Series: Hero-verse [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe-Superhero, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine takes care of an unwell Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

The tap water was cold as Blaine ran a soft washcloth under it, making sure it was good a wet. He squeezed the excess water out of it before putting the bowl he’d brought with him underneath the stream of water to fill it. Once he was satisfied with both things he flicked the water off and made his way back into the dimly lit bedroom he shared with his lover.

Sam was where he’d left him; sprawled out completely naked, skin slick with sweat. His hair was damp with it, the sheets under him soaked. Their sheets were no strangers to being soaked with sweat and other bodily fluids, but it was not from the usual causes. Sam had been dosed with a poison of unknown origins.

The poison tipped arrow had been meant for Blaine, that much was without doubt. They had actually been off duty and taking Sebastian out to dinner as a thank you for covering their asses with Director Sylvester when they missed a mandatory hero gathering because of reasons (i.e. Sam jumping Blaine in their apartment building elevator because he looked too damn sexy in his suit). It had happened as they were walking down the street to a hole in the wall place that had surprisingly good food. One second they had been giving Sebastian a hard time about his hard-on for the vigilante and the next Blaine had been shoved against a wall and Sam was on the ground with an arrow sticking out of his back.

The would-be assassin had gotten away as Blaine had gone into blind panic mode and Sebastian had called in a hero down with request for immediate medvac. Thankfully, Doctor Chang had assured them that Sam’s natural healing ability would fight off the poison and heal the wound, but it would be a rough night.

“Shhhh,” Blaine hushed his restless lover as Sam moaned and thrashed weakly in his sleep. Blaine set the bowl of water on the nightstand by the bed and then crawled up to sit beside Sam, who was sleeping on his stomach to keep pressure off the worst of the wound left behind by the arrow.

Blaine gently brushed the cool, damp washcloth across Sam’s feverish brow, wiping away the sweat and grime. He leaned down to press a soft kiss to his temple before continuing his task of cleaning his lover and trying to keep him cool and comfortable. Sam made a soft sound of appreciation in his sleep and Blaine smiled softly.

It was only Blaine’s intense training that allowed him to feel the shift in the air second before Puck stepped out of the shadows in the corner of the room. Blaine was used to Puck’s unexplained appearances, but the other hero had never been so bold as the actually come into the bedroom uninvited. If the circumstances had been different Blaine would have been pissed, but Puck had left earlier in the day saying he’d be back with something to help. He was clutching a mug that was steaming and even from the bed Blaine could smell the herbs and whatever was in it.

“He needs to drink this.” Puck said simply, coming over to stand by the bed.

Blaine hated to wake Sam up, knew that his lover was miserable while he was awake, but he trusted that whatever Puck had was actually going to help. He leaned down and started to kiss at Sam’s cheek and forehead, rubbing a soothing hand up and down his back.

“I need you to wake up for me, Sammy,” Blaine crooned softly.

Sam moaned in protest, but his eyelids flickered and then lifted to reveal fever-bright blue eyes. If he wasn’t sure that Sam’s healing ability could fight off the poison, Blaine would have been concerned. Mostly his job was just to keep Sam as comfortable as possible while his healing did all the work.

“Whassa?” Sam croaked.

Blaine tenderly brushed back Sam’s sweaty bang and planted another soft kiss on his temple. “Sit up for a sec and drink this, okay sweetheart?”

Sam blinked at him uncomprehendingly, so Blaine helpfully pulled at his shoulder to show his partner what he wanted him to do. Sam slowly pushed himself up to lean on one elbow, but he was shaky and his gaze unfocused like he didn’t really understand what was going on. Blaine took the offered mug from Puck and held it up to Sam’s lips. Thankfully, Sam seemed to understand what he wanted and parted his lips to swallow the liquid slowly trickling into his mouth. His face twisted into an adorable grimace, but he drank it all.

“Okay Sammy, you can…”

Before Blaine could finish his sentence, Sam collapsed back to the bed. Blaine turned his head to raise a questioning eyebrow at Puck. The other hero looked unconcerned, so Blaine wasn’t worried, but he was curious.

“What was that?” Blaine asked.

Puck shrugged. “Dunno what’s in it, but I got a contact, calls himself a medicine man, brews this kinda shit. He said that one would help accelerate his healing ability and help him sleep comfortably until the poison is out of his system.”

“Oh,” Blaine said, then smiled softly at the other hero. “Thanks, Noah.”

To his surprise, a soft blush colored Puck’s cheeks. “Yeah, well, you guys seriously need to stay out of trouble. You know that you’re supposed to be the one saving other people, right?”

Blaine rolled his eyes and then glanced back at his lover for a half a second. He felt the air shift again and knew without looking that Puck was gone. Blaine set the mug to the side and dipped the washcloth into the cool water. He squeezed out the excess and used it to wipe down Sam’s skin one more time before he tossed it back into the bowl. He shifted to lay beside Sam and pulled him into his arms. Sam hummed softly, but otherwise didn’t stir and Blaine smiled fondly before closing his eyes and joining his lover in sleep.


End file.
